creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:L0CKED334
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ink page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. You can also read some of the best stories our wiki has to offer by checking out Suggested Reading. Finally, you can check out stories written by authors of the wiki in User Stories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 21:45, August 2, 2018 (UTC) RE: Thanks Sure thing! Glad I could help. On the contrary to other other's comment, I did enjoy the story. It was a nice descent into despair for the character. A gradual approach of things is something I favor a lot, so I applaud you for taking things slow, especially if this was your first story. Hope to see more from you in the future! Vngel W (talk) 19:32, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Draft for review14:46, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Hello dear sir, I have made a draft for review, can you read it dear sir? Review Needed```` Hello dear sir, I need some feedback on my pasta draft. https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:627651#49 Tell me how it is. Is it ready for primetime, or is there still some stuff to work on? Please tell me in the review, thank you. Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy Return the slab Okay so since we're doing the shameless advertisment gig here, do you mind checking this one out? The Devil Does Not Bargain for Souls Danke There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Oh don't worry about it, I guess that's the whole point of the site, to read stuff... so I didn't mind reading your work, especially since it turned out to be pretty neat. I appreciate you taking your time with mine too :) You're Welcome! It was no trouble at all. Feel free to ask me for a review any time! J. Deschene (talk) 14:52, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Done and Done The thread has been closed, and the author shall be dealt with. Thank you for letting me know. If there are any other issues, do not hesitate to report them to me or one of my colleagues (although I am most likely to do them ASAP). Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 21:37, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Heads Up Hey Locked, I just wanted to inform you that it appears you qualify for your own category (10 story minimum). If you're interested, please see this blog for more information. Take care! Vngel W (talk) 14:55, September 10, 2018 (UTC) :No problem! I understand -- it took me some time to learn as well. To this day, I'm still learning new stuff. : Vngel W (talk) 15:14, September 10, 2018 (UTC) Kategory You indeed do qualify for a category. If you want, I can create it for you. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 15:36, September 10, 2018 (UTC) Can you write a pasta for me? May I request you to write a pasta for me. The pasta is about a woman who is impregnated by a strange entity. Just wanted to see how you would work with it. Steven"SpringBubba"SavoySteven"SpringBubba"Savoy (talk) 23:41, September 12, 2018 (UTC) I guess you can credit me...... I want you to write the story for me, but you can give me credit for the concept, if you'd like. RE: PotM For nominating a story, simply do this: Story Name - ~~~~ That will give the result you're looking for. Vngel W (talk) 13:45, September 13, 2018 (UTC) :Heya, no problem at all :) :It looks like the problem is occurring because you're still using VisualEditor to edit the page. See how in the page history, it says VisualEditor after your edit? Are you sure you're in source mode? :Underscorre talk - - 14:43, September 13, 2018 (UTC) ::It's likely that issue occurred like Underscorre mention: you were in Visual Editor. Is it possible you copy and pasted from my example? I had the nowiki tag applied so you could see the syntax for the action. I did a test (copying and pasting it) and even if you were in Visual Editor and switched to the optional Source Editor within the window, the nowiki tag remains. ::EDIT: Just to clarify, anything written in between the nowiki tag: will have it's functionality negated. It's a good way to show the syntax without the action being executed. Hope this makes sense. ::Regardless, if you want to avoid issues like that moving forward, you can always set your settings so that Source Editor is defaulted. It'll save you a lot of headaches moving forward. Please see the screenshot to see how to do so if you want to try that: ::File:SourceMode.png :: Vngel W (talk) 15:52, September 13, 2018 (UTC) My Little Pasta? Thanks for the nomination. I'm glad you enjoyed my story. There are some good stories nominated this month, so it's anybody's guess who will win, but it's definitely an honor to have a pasta in the running. You've made quite a splash popping out stories left and right. Your own category in like what, a month and a half? Keep 'em coming and I hope you stick around. It's a fun site with good people and I don't know of a better place for improving your writing. I feel it has helped me out a lot. --Kolpik (talk) 04:39, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Clones and Doppelgangers Hey there! I'm not ignoring you. I've just been working on my own story inspired by our conversation. I should have it up shortly. Then we can compare. :-) J. Deschene (talk) 05:05, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Story's Up Hi there, Story's up. It's called Suicidal Euphoria. Thanks for the challenge. This was fun! --J. Deschene (talk) 05:49, September 18, 2018 (UTC) RE: Narrations Thanks for the info. It's definitely food for thought. Narrating could be just the thing for times like these when I'm stalling on story ideas after a paragraph or two. --Kolpik (talk) 15:29, September 19, 2018 (UTC)- RE: Story Ideas The "Choose Your Adventure" game sounds like an interesting writing exercise. It's fascinating all the different techniques people use to bring their ideas to life. I'm not really hard up for ideas, but I do sometimes go through slumps where I just can't seem to coherently structure my ideas. I just started writing again about seven months ago. Before that I went through a few year slump where I just didn't seem to have the interest or ability to put a story together anymore. Finding this site has helped me reinvigorate a passion I thought was lost to me. I'll just keep working on ideas until one kick starts the creative juices and then I'll be back in the game. :) --Kolpik (talk) 05:03, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Sort So when you add or edit a story, if you go into source mode, you can use the "sort" code so that it gets filed correctly. This is mainly for when the title of a story begins with "A" or "The." You just type the following in the code brackets: sort|Title of the Story, The This way, the story will be alphabetized according to the first major word instead of the article. Simple? J. Deschene (talk) 23:03, September 20, 2018 (UTC) My Narrated Story Thank you for bringing it to my attention. I was not aware of it. Can you provide a link to the channel? The one you linked before is not working for some reason. TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 05:37, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Dissect a cord Hello there. Do you have Discord? I think I could have a nice time chatting with you about CP related stuff and just in general Let me know :) There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) New Video Hey Locked: Iv got a new video coming out tomorrow. I went with Tunnel Vision. Ill post the link for you tomorrow morning. Iv got it scheduled for 8am. NoTimeCreepy 9/24/18 link to the video of (Tunnel Vision) Tunnel Vision NoTimeCreepy (talk) 15:01, September 25, 2018 (UTC)NoTimeCreepy 9/25/18 This Time it's Personal So this seems like an interpersonal issue if I'm honest. No one's breaking any rules. Just try to avoid each other. You clearly don't get along and if you continue to clash you're just going to take a place you visit recreationally and turn into somewhere that stresses you out or makes you feel uncomfortable. Speaking from experience, I can say comfortably that arguing with people online is fruitless. I don't always follow my own advice, but it's something I try to adhere to, and I recommend you do too. Rise above it, don't let it bother you, enjoy yourself and focus on the writing. ChristianWallis (talk) 21:54, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Apology accepted I understand, real life is very stressful at times. And as the title of this message says, I accept your apology. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 02:43, September 29, 2018 (UTC) :Hello again. :Ever since I gave you the above response I have been considering adding to it as I didn't want you to think that because my reply was so short that I was just brushing your message off. I will admit I did respond in kind of a hurry because I didn't want you to think I was ignoring you. :All that aside, as I said I accept your apology and hope that I didn't make whatever is going on in your life any worse. As I have also said I too understand that sometimes real life is tough, so much so that it can make every other aspect of a person's life seem so much worse. :I sincerely hope everything starts getting better for you. And again, I'm sorry my last message was so short and I am glad we could patch things up. :Sincerely Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 15:29, October 1, 2018 (UTC) A Quick Apology Like to drop a quick apology. I didn't mean to blank your message when leaving the deletion template. I'm not sure how it happened as I clicked leave a message and not edit, but regardless. Luckily someone pointed out my mistake and I corrected it. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:59, October 4, 2018 (UTC) :No problem, the deletion message pretty much says the same thing. I just wanted to show the user I had no ill will toward him for putting it up for deletion and offer my help in future submissions.L0CKED334 (talk) 18:12, October 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Apology rescinded, you monster! I just watched Jesus Christ: Vampire Hunter. Jokes aside, that was definitely a rough one to sit through (not even fake El Santo could salvage it). I'm probably not going to write out a full review as I really couldn't come up with anything entertaining (it's like the film itself is an entertainment black hole), but I wanted you to know I did decide to give Jesus Christ: Vampire Hunter a look and will also be crossing off FDR: Werewolf Hunter from my list in light of this. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:55, October 4, 2018 (UTC) My Last Halloween Hey: Locked Can you do me a favor, and look at the first part of your story. I have read it a few times and doesn't make any sence. This part----> No one thought you odd for being the person you always wanted to be. I just want to make sure it's right by this Monday afternoon, because I'll be recording it then. Ill have it up by Tuesday. --No Time Creepy (talk) 03:11, October 8, 2018 (UTC)NoTime /* New Video */ My Last Halloween Video up My Last Halloween No Time Creepy (talk) 01:07, October 9, 2018 (UTC)NoTime RE: Request Absolutely! I'll leave my comments when I'm done. Vngel W (talk) 03:07, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Creature Feature You've made it to the list of Featured Authors. Kudos, congratulations, and three high fives from me. Better not to ask where that third hand came from. You've been a whirlwind of creepy stories, ideas, and support on the site. I don't see the strange weather patterns letting up any time soon. :) Looking forward to more from ya. --Kolpik (talk) 13:46, November 1, 2018 (UTC) After the Fall Hey, sorry just saw your message on my talk page. I'll read what I can tonight and try to finish it tomorrow. Sure it'll be great! Frank Phillips (talk) 05:01, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Re: Differences Hello. If you haven't already noticed I've read your story and have posted my thoughts on its Writer's Workshop page. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 05:18, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Plague Doctors Hey, after reading the rest of After the Fall, (which I discussed on the page), I think you might like a story of mine called Plague Doctors . For some context, it's set about 10,000 years from now on another planet in a regressed society that appears to be fantasy but it's actually sci-fi. Though if you catch it in the beginning, you can find a little thread that ties it in with my other stories Frank Phillips (talk) 07:52, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Captured Hey Locked, I checked out your latest story and I put it under the 'Photography' category, but I think you're the only one that can add your category. I also edited a few little issues, but I left one for you to look at. I think maybe you left out a word. “Oh dear, I am,” the woman said, “Did you know that some cultures believe that having your photograph taken can capture the soul?” --Kolpik (talk) 16:16, November 5, 2018 (UTC) RE: Heads Up Sweet! I'll check it out when I get some free time. Vngel W (talk) 03:05, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Christmas pastas Hey, I have not talk to you in a week or so, been to busy with work and trying to advertise my channel. I just wanted to let you to know I'm starting on Christmas pastas not this Sunday but the next. My Schedule is as followed. Yours first then Icy, and DrBob --No Time Creepy (talk) 06:54, November 25, 2018 (UTC)NoTime /* New Video */ Video up for White Christmas No Time Creepy (talk) 20:28, December 4, 2018 (UTC)NoTime Spirit of Madness Narration I'll see what I can do with it. --No Time Creepy (talk) 05:25, January 19, 2019 (UTC)NoTime Hey Hey I needed a short story for this week and wanted to see if you're cool with me doing "My Prison". I was going to put it up this Tuesday because I'm doing something big for this Friday. I'm working with K.Banning to bring his Jeff the Killer series back to life. Let me know if I'm good to go. --No Time Creepy (talk) 05:46, January 27, 2019 (UTC)NoTime Keep in touch Keep in touch when you can. I'm eager to know how you're doing. Best wishes and God bless. Raidra (talk) 16:59, February 9, 2019 (UTC) :My prayer group has you in their prayers. There are people all over rooting for you, whether your road is bumpy and rough or smooth. Raidra (talk) 04:08, February 13, 2019 (UTC) ::I appreciate you staying in touch. Thank you for the blessings! I'm glad to hear things are improving. Take care and may God continue to bless you and yours. :-D Raidra (talk) 19:27, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Unwelcome was a great story. Can i narrate it for a youtube video? ZakBabyTV (talk) 22:45, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Congratulations I'm glad to see you got PotM. Well deserved! --Kolpik (talk) 20:56, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Pasta reading Hello, I was wondering if it would be alright if I used the piece Where the Birches Lean in a creepypasta reading. I will of course credit you however you would like and send you a link to it once it's finished. I'm planning on doing a drawing along with it. Your story just really inspired me. If you have any questions for me feel free to ask! Thank you. Willowhispers (talk) 17:16, May 28, 2019 (UTC)Willowhispers